Team 7's Bet
by ely017
Summary: The guys from team seven make a bet. Who will be the first make his chosen person fall in love?
1. The Bet

**Hello there! Here's a new story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Sai watched as Sasuke strikes the last enemy nin with his sword. It has been almost 4 months since team 7 minus Sakura went on a mission to eliminate missing nins who presented trouble for Konoha. Their pink haired teammate wanted to go but the Hokage put her on hospital duty. Sasuke put fire on the body while Yamato made a house and Kakashi took out his favorite book to read from where he left. As for Naruto, he was relieved by the fact that the mission was over and they could go home.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed after the last kill. "We can finally go home and eat some ramen from Ichiraku's. I'm getting tired of soldier pills and that instant food Tsunade-hag made us bring."

"Hokage-sama gave us these instant food for us to try and determine if they are good to give on missions." Yamato took one out of his bag. "I say they are pretty effective. The scientist who made this is a genius. Who would've thought that it was possible to make a jutsu where food would pop out of nowhere?"

"I don't care about that." Sasuke said as he burned the last corpse. "As long as it isn't ramen I'm fine with it."

"TEME!"

"For once I agree with the Uchiha, dick-less." Sai said to Naruto with his usual fake smile. "I read in a book that ramen causes indigestion and it's not healthy to eat the same thing all the time."

"You shouldn't believe everything a book says. And stop calling me dick-less you bastard."

"Why?" Sai asked innocently. "Are you afraid that people find out the fact that you don't have a dick?"

Sasuke smirked, Yamato looked amused and Kakashi looked over his book when they blonde loudmouth twitched his nerve.

"YOU BASTARD!" Impulsively, Naruto launched himself to attack Sai, who wore his usual fake smile. When he was getting closer to the former root member, the copy nin stopped him.

"We don't want to attract eyes Naruto-kun." The blonde-haired jinchuriki composed himself. "We should lay low until we arrive Konoha. Let's enter the house and grab some rest."

Two hours later, they had already accommodated in their rooms and were in the living room of the house Yamato had summoned.

"I'm bored." Naruto whined. "We should do something interesting as a team."

"What do you propose?" Sasuke asked with interest.

"A bet."

"A bet?" Sai asked.

"We are too old to do this kind of stuff." Kakashi said.

"Come on sensei!" Naruto whined. "Just this once. It's not like we are going to live of making bets."

"The idea sounds fun." Yamato said.

"I'm in." The former root member replied.

"Me too. I've been too bored lately." Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I think Kakashi-sensei is afraid of making a bet." He said in a teasing tone.

"Geez." Naruto added. "Who would've thought that a veteran jounin and former Anbu is afraid of a stupid little dare?"

"I guess I should name him coward." Sai said.

"Wait till the whole village finds out."

"Fine." The copy nin finally gave in. "Konoha has been getting boring. I guess it's good to do something interesting once in a while."

"Yay!" Naruto cheered. "I say we make a competition about who will be the first to make a girl fall in love."

"Any girl?" Yamato asked

"No." Naruto answered. "We choose tonight."

"I think Yamato should pursue Kurenai." Kakashi began.

"That's a good idea." Naruto agreed. "Teme should pursue Sakura."

"That's easy."

"That's what you think teme, she doesn't like you anymore."

"What about you dick-less?" Sai asked.

"Stop calling me that."

"What about Tenten?" Yamato asked. "She seems like a nice girl".

"Good idea." Kakashi agreed.

"Kakashi should try with Shizune." Sasuke added. "They would make a nice couple."

"If you say so." The copy nin answered. "What about Sai?"

"I think Hinata-chan would be perfect for him." Naruto said.

"Hinata-chan?" The pale nin asked.

"Hai." Naruto said with enthusiasm. "Hyuga Hinata, Neji's cousin."

"Oh." Sai remembered said girl. _'She is the one with the weird eyes'._

"When do we start?" Yamato asked.

"When we arrive to Konoha." Naruto answered. "We also have to think of a prize for the winner.

"The winner should get the allowance of this mission from the others." Sasuke said.

"Do we have a deal?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

"Fine."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm in."

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm open to any ideas on the techniques the guys should use to make the girls fall in love with them.**

 **Another thing, I'm looking for a Beta reader. If someone is interested please let me know.**


	2. Day 1

**Long time no see. Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave reviews.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Day 1**

 **Kakashi**

"Finally!" Naruto stretched his arms in relief when they arrived Konoha. "We are home. Do you guys know what it means?"

"How much time do we have for the bet?" Sasuke asked.

"Two weeks."

"That seems reasonable." Yamato commented."

"See you later." Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to win this in just one day losers."

"Keep dreaming Teme."

"Shut up baka."

" Now, now." Kakashi interrupted the bickering pair. "Remember that this is a friendly competition. There is no need to get riled up. Just go to your respective places and start planning for a strategy. I will go to the Hokage's office to hand in the report."

"Quite forward are we." The Uchiha smirked. "What can I say? You have always been a pervert. But that doesn't mean you are going to win bet Kakashi." With that he left.

"I agree with Teme." Naruto said once Sasuke left. "I am going to beat you pervert." Then, he left.

' _Why do they have to be so fucking competitive?'_ The copy nin thought. ' _It's plain annoying.'_

"Don't come of too strong on Shizune senpai." Yamato advised the copy nin. "I advise you to be careful. Hokage-sama treats her like a daughter and tends to be overprotective."

"I am not planning on making any advances towards her." Kakashi revealed. "I agreed so they would stop being annoying for at least one night. And it worked."

"Just saying. See you later senpai." Yamato left.

The true reason Kakashi had agreed with the bet was to finally pair Yamato with Kurenai. It was quite obvious the former root member was infatuated with the Genjutsu mistress for a while and in a way he decided to play matchmaker.

 **Hokage's office**

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoha. This used to be a rare sight during the war but 5 years have passed since it happened and ever since every day has been sunny and full of life. Shizune was in the Hokage's office when she was startled by the presence of the copy nin who had a bad habit of entering through the window.

"Yo!"

"Shit!" The books she was currently holding fell to the floor. "You bastard. Why can't you enter through the door like normal people?"

"That would be like telling Naruto to stop eating ramen. It's just not in our nature."

"Whatever"

"Where's the Hokage?"

"She just finished a meeting. She's now on her way here."

"I thought she was supposed to see me now."

"She was supposed to see you 2 hours ago when you and your team arrived. So don't be surprised that she decided to schedule another meeting."

"You wound me."He said dramatically.

"Whatever." She picked up the books on the floor and when she stood, a sudden rush of wind went through the window and Shizune's hair landed on her face. Since her hands were occupied, Kakashi decided to help fix her hair.

He stood in front of the assistant and fixed it for her. The moment they made eye contact, both entered in a trance that was interrupted the moment Tsunade opened the door of the office.

"You are finally here Kakashi." Tsunade said interrupting the moment between the two ninja. "I advise you to step away from Shizune and let her do her job. We don't have time for meddlesome perverts."

"I'll take my leave." Shizune sported a blush when she left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Yamato**

Yamato was on his way home thinking about the bet team 7 had done. The only reason he agreed to it was because he had a feeling that his senpai Hatake Kakashi fancied Shizune. He took the chance and decided to help in whatever way he could. As for Kurenai, he admired her and suspected he had started to develop feelings for the Genjutsu mistress. He always admired her strength, especially after Asuma Sarutobi was killed. She was able to raise her daughter Mirai in a loving environment and seeing her with Mirai made him fall in love with her.

On the way to his house, he heard a laughter and saw the woman in his thoughts playing in the park with her daughter. He mustered his courage and walked towards them.

"Senpai" He greeted the single mother.

"Hi Yamato. Glad to see you back. How was the mission?"

"Everything went according to the plan."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"MAMA!" The little hugged her mother's leg protectively and looked at Yamato with a death glare.

"Hello Mirai." Yamato kneeled to have a better look at the girl. "How are you?"

"Stay away from my mommy."

"Mirai let Yamato alone. He means well." The single mother reprimanded her daughter.

"Mommy is mine."

At that moment, Tenzou Yamato knew that if he ever wanted to pursue the Genjutsu mistress, he first had to win over Sarutobi Mirai. And he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Sai**

After team 7 arrived Konoha after the mission, Sai decided to head for the library to look for references on how to make a girl fall in love with him. He had agreed on the bet because of his intrigue on the topic. As a person who could not understand emotions well, he felt this was a big step towards learning about them.

"Long time no see Sai." The librarian greeted the odd ninja. "It has been a while since I last saw you. What book do you want to read today?"

"Hello John." Sai greeted with a fake smile. "Do you have any books in how to make a girl fall in love with someone."

"Wow!" The librarian said surprised. "I never thought I would get to see the day you were going to ask for that. Got a girl invading your thoughts?"

"Something like that."

"Care to share the name of the lucky girl?"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Ah…" The librarian looked at the odd boy with curious eyes. "Hiashi's daughter. She is really sweet. Ithink she is good for you. I advise you to watch out for her cousin Neji and her father Hiashi. They are extremely overprotective of her."

"Thank you for the advice."

"You're welcome." John smiled. "I don't have a lot of books on the topic but I advise you to use one of the computers. They provide more information in what you are looking for."

"Okay."

The former root member went to one of the computers in the computer area and started his search. He started by entering in yoogle's search bar the phrase, "how to make a girl fall in love with you". He clicked in the first option that was from a magazine titled "Ninja's Health".

The article was titled: "5 easy ways to make a girl fall in love with you. A playboy's perspective"

He started to read the article.

 _Here, we give you 5 tips on how to make a girl fall in love with you._

 _ **You have to be mysterious and good looking.** Look at Uchiha Sasuke. He is handsome and emits an aura of mystery. Everyone knows his story, blinded by vengeance, he left his village Konoha in order to search for his brother Uchiha Itachi to bring justice to the Uchiha clan. He joined Orochimaru and girls loved it. Or take Hatake Kakashi for example. Girls love the mystery behind his mask._

"I don't think I'm bad looking." Sai said thinking out loud. "Ino says I look mysterious so I fit into this category they put here."

 _ **Compliment her assets.** Girls love to feel pretty. Compliment her assets. If she has a beautiful but, make it known to her._

"She does have nice boobs. But her eyes are weird."

 _ **Have romantic music in the background.** Put some Two direction love songs or music from the group BTZ. Girls love that type of music._

 _ **Tell her you want to have sex with her.**_

 _ **Kiss her.** If she does not feel comfortable tips, take her by the waist and kiss her on the lips. That will definitely make her fall in love with you at the spot._

"This does not look hard. It's easier than I thought." Pleased with his findings, the former root member left the library.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Sasuke**

"Sakura." The Uchiha greeted hi teammate when he saw her walking in the village.

"You're back Sasuke-kun."

"Hai." He let out a smirk. He took her hand and kissed it. "I missed you."

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I am okay." He looked at her deeply. "Especially now that I saw you."

Sakura laughed uncomfortably. "Good to know Sasuke-kun. Listen, I have to leave. The Aburame clan is requesting for my services and I don't want to be late."

"Sure darling. See you later."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Naruto**

"This is going to be difficult." Naruto said loudly at Ichiraku's. "How an I going to make Tenten fall in love with me. I know nothing about her."

"What were you saying about Tenten?" Ino appeared out of nowhere, startling Naruto. "You want her to fall in love with you?"

"Hai." Naruto revealed. "It's for a bet I'm doing with the boys in Team 7. I really want to beat Teme, Sai-bastard, Yamato and pervert-sensei. The winner will get the money we made from the last mission."

"Interesting. I think I can help you."

"Really!?" He asked excited.

"Hai. But with one condition."

"What is the condition?"

"I get 50% of that money."

"Deal." They shook hands and started to make a plan on how Naruto could make Tenten fall in love with him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **I am currently looking for a beta reader. If someone is interested please let me know.**

**I**


End file.
